


Feel It

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: His boyfriends put a blindfold on him and say that they’re doing a sensation test with his prosthetic arm. Bucky thinks they should have something better to do with their time, but things have been kind of quiet lately.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo O4-Blindfolds
> 
> My thought process went from blindfolds to sexual sensation play to this fluff

"Is there a purpose to this?" Bucky asked. Sam and Tony had asked if they could put a blindfold on him, and he'd agreed. It's not that he was having second thoughts, it was just kind of weird. They sat him on the bed, then folded up a bandanna and tied it around his head. He could hear that they were moving around doing stuff, but he had no idea what it was for. He knew that it wasn't sex related. That's all he knew-- and he only knew that for sure because he'd asked before agreeing. 

"There's a purpose," Tony said, but he didn't elaborate. 

Bucky sighed and leaned back onto his hands. It was weird to be in a lounging position when he couldn't see what was going on, but at least he was comfortable. 

A minute later, Sam stopped in front of him. He knew it was Sam because of his footsteps. If nothing else, it was nice to know how much he knew about his partners without being able to see them. Footsteps, obviously, but there was also the way they breathed, and the differences in how they set things down. Tony set things on the bed next to him like it needed to have surgical precision, and Sam treated it more casually. That Bucky didn't know what they were dealing with didn't help, but it was interesting all the same. "Okay, hold out your hand." 

Bucky sat up and held out his right hand. 

"The other one," Tony said. 

Bucky frowned, then switched them. 

Sam turned his palm over and put something in it. "What does that feel like?" 

"Uh. Are you serious? We're testing my sensitivity?" 

"Not just sensitivity," Tony said defensively. "Texture and temperature too, and comparing how it feels compared to your flesh hand." 

Bucky thought about protesting, but he didn't actually mind. He hadn't known what to expect from this, but the most surprising part was that Sam had agreed to help. "Is this really what you want to be doing with your afternoon?" Bucky asked, tilting his head up to look about where Sam's head would be. 

"I don't have anything better to do," he said, and Bucky could sense the shrug he paired with his words. 

"Alright, sure," Bucky said, chuckling. 


End file.
